Fur Fighters PC
Fur Fighters PC is a port of Fur Fighters released for the PC. It is a near direct port of the original version, though several improvements have been made to the game in the meantime. The game also includes GameSpy Arcade, which can be used to play Fluffmatches online. Compatibility The game is best played on older PCs, due to high-end PCs running certain parts of the game too fast, thus making it impossible to complete the game 100%. Also, Cheats do not save correctly on certain platforms, forcing you to complete the task all over again whenever you close the application. Fur Fighters supports Triple Buffer, 32bit Z Buffering, Bump Mapping, Dynamic Lighting, Trilinear Filtering, Transform and Lighting support, 32 bit rendering, texture compression and 3D & environmental audio. Minimum Requirements *PII 300 *32MB Ram *16MB AGP 3D video card *Direct X compatible sound card *LAN or Internet connection for Fluffmatch play Compatibility Issues *The game will not load on Savage IV cards, this is a driver problem with the card. *Dynamic lighting only works on cards with T&L support (GeForce and Radeon) even though the option is available on all cards. *The version of GameSpy Arcade included on the CD is based on Beta7, however if you connect to Gamespy Arcade using the version included you will be prompted to install a newer version which should sort any issues out for you. If you want to play online without using GameSpy Arcade you can do so from the main game, using IP matching. *If you look on the CD, many drivers are included for supported video cards. If you cannot find your cards drivers on the CD, sorry, but you will have to get them off the net. *Even though the game says a 16MB AGP card is required some lower spec cards do work, The Matrox G200 and ATi Rage pro cards (8MB AGP) seem to run the game OK. Differences between Dreamcast *Minor map alterations to certain levels *Menu screen icons have been changed *Certain glitches are fixed, such as some of those found in The Bad Place *Most event scenes no longer replay *General corrections (such as Dinotopolis' incorrect spelling) *More Fluffmatches have been added *Fluffmatches can be played between up to 16 people *Hubworld tokens now count toward the full Token count *Bungalow and Juliette can no longer access the Unused Undermill Area *General aesthetic differences, such as alternate lighting *Chang's model in the Teleportation Device is no longer using an early model *A couple of Babies have been renamed *A few Gold Tokens have been moved around *Some sound effects have been altered. *Some different Cheats added Patches *'Windows Millenium Edition Installer Patch' - Allows you to install the demo on a Windows Millenium Edition system. *'Fur Fighters PC Patch' - This patch fixes some issues with the text being displayed incorrectly in Spanish, French and German. It also corrects a compatibility issue when playing against the European version of the game in online Fluffmatches. Trivia *In the same way the Dreamcast version of the game hints at Fur Fighters II, the PC version informs players to look out for the next installment on PS2. *Several prototype debug builds for the game exist. Links *Fur Fighters ME Patch Category:Games